Heart Access
by Ayamari Uta
Summary: Living in an abusive home is not that bad. He never had a purpose anyway. Until, now... When Yao comes into his life and needs his help, even though the stubborn laptop doesn't want to admit it. Yao can't go anywhere without his body, and he is running out of time, so he seriously does need Ivan's help! Eventual Russia/China. Rating may go up.


**Author's Note— **Enjoy this new fic! I will update the others, I got lots of time in my hands, umhmm. :3

RoChu story that will probably be around 7 chapters. Maybe more depending on how it goes.

Next Update on other fics: Ice Candles and Magnet before 7/23, maybe on 7/21.

* * *

**Summary— **Living in an abusive home is not that bad. He never had a purpose anyway. Until, now... When Yao comes into his life and needs his help, even though the stubborn laptop doesn't want to admit it. Yao can't go anywhere without his body, and he is running out of time, so he seriously does need Ivan's help! Eventual Russia/China. Rating may go up.

* * *

**Warning— **Abusive home issues, not too detailed, but just in case, a warning is right here.

* * *

**Chapter I: Unknown Server**

They were lost.

There was no doubt about it. They could be anywhere in this massive city. How were they supposed to find the creator now? It was impossible.

The cold was nothing to worry about. Ivan adapted to the snow and the freezing weather because of his short time in Russia. Yao couldn't feel anything, so he was okay too. They could find an alleyway to hide if they could not find a motel of some sorts.

But… then what? Ivan couldn't see how they would get a map without his face being seen. They were careful, since some people may have heard about Ivan in the news already with a clear photo and description. He would not take the risk, he decided.

"_Ivan. You have been quiet for a while now."_

Ivan looked down at Yao, even though it did not make a difference whether he could see him or not.

"What are we going to do?" He finally dared to ask in a tiny voice.

Ivan knew that it was not possible for Yao to have an answer. He couldn't see unless he had a webcam and it had broken not only two days ago. The Russian teenager still hoped for a good answer, in any case, as he had none.

"_I do not know, Ivan. Are we really lost?_"

Ivan nodded, then remembered Yao couldn't see, and added quickly, "Da." He gripped Yao tightly and rested his head on him. "What are we going to do!?" He whined helplessly. "We are lost and we are almost running out of time!"

"_How much more time do we have? Check for me._" Yao said.

The Russian carefully turned Yao around and checked him. "It says we have 23 hours!" He exclaimed. He looked at Yao desperately. "We don't have much time anymore, and we are lost and-"

"_Calm down. We still have time. Walk around._"

Ivan glared at him half-heartedly. "It would be wonderful suicide, da?" He said almost sarcastically. What part of "the police was looking for him and they had to hide" did Yao actually understand?

"_Stop talking back to me. Do you have a better plan?_"

"No. That's why I am asking you!" Ivan said, pouting. He turned Yao back around to his usual position on his lap. "We can't sleep, that's for one." He said softly, calming down a bit as he rested his head on Yao again.

"_I have to sleep. It is to save energy and we will have more time._"

"But then I will be alone!" Ivan wailed, shaking his head. They were both either asleep or awake, there was no such thing of one of them being awake and the other asleep and vice versa. It was something Ivan stubbornly kept as a habit in the week they ran around the country.

"_I am always here, unless you do not want me to. Let us make a deal. I will finish my story if you promise to let me sleep. You want us to succeed, so feel lucky I am not forcing a shutdown by myself and I am making this deal._"

Ivan smiled widely. Yao never ceased to spoil him, even though the Chinese one disagreed.

"There's no compromise in my country, but I will make an exception." Ivan said happily, leaning back on the wet bench they had sat for a while now.

"_You have no choice but one._" Yao pointed out, as he always did. He was lucky he could no longer see, for Ivan's face at that statement could make multiple people shiver in fear.

During their escape and the trip, Yao had always said that statement that made Ivan extremely angry. The Russian teenager could never abandon Yao! Why didn't Yao understand that "one" choice was not really a choice because he would never take it? He would never abandon him and they would succeed in getting to the creator to help them!

Ivan remembered how it all started…

It seemed like a long time ago, even though it had only been a week ago…

* * *

Ivan was very popular at school. However, it was not in a good way…

People ran from him, so exaggerated that Ivan at first took his classmates' actions as jokes. He kept taking them as jokes until the very worst (and perhaps, Ivan later reflected, the best) day of his life. That day, which had only been a week ago, had been a disaster and the start of a blossoming one-sided love.

It had started normally. He was an expert at hiding from his father already, so he didn't need to exactly worry. His sisters had whispered a quick good morning before they sneaked out of the house as well. They were more unlucky with sneaking out. Sometimes, his father would catch the eldest often, who was very clumsy and would make lots of noise.

Ivan did not mind the bruises and cuts that resulted from protecting Katyusha though. He took the hits from their father as a reward almost, even though Katyusha tried to fend for herself. She didn't realize that Ivan was okay with fighting. He didn't mind if it was her or Natalya.

In any case, Ivan had gone through a calm morning and then had made his way to school. School was always boring, but it served as a distraction. It was better than staying at home, so none of the three siblings dared to get sick or have an excuse to go home.

However, things would go downhill when he would have lunch. He arrived at the lunchroom calmly, taking a seat next to Toris. Toris was not that bad of a guy as the rest of the other jokers. He was calmer around him and he didn't shiver weirdly like the others. Ivan liked him a lot.

The Lithuanian also didn't ask many questions about his laptop. The Russian could always take it out and log into the school's internet access to surf the web. It was a nice distraction from everything that happened in life. He was truly grateful for it; it had served as an escape.

"Hey, commie bastard!"

Ivan looked up, smiling. He knew that voice from anywhere. He laughed a little under his breath as Alfred approached him with a hostile look and an easy grin. That annoying American never seemed to run out of smiles and grins, Ivan noted.

"What do you want? Do you want your face to end up meeting my fist?" The Russian challenged.

Alfred shrugged. "Nope! Just coming to see how you're doing…" Ivan blinked in confusion. Alfred's grin widened as his eyes darted towards the laptop in front of Ivan. "…since I heard you're gonna need a new laptop soon." He said, holding a carton of milk lazily over it before Ivan could understand what Alfred was trying to say.

The American tilted the container teasingly, only letting a drop fall. Ivan looked down, feeling shivers running down his spine. He didn't want to satisfy the idiot by looking horrified but he couldn't just let Alfred destroy his precious laptop, it was the only thing he had in his gloomy life that lacked entertainment.

The Russian widened his eyes as he heard the sound of milk dripping.

Had he seriously dared to-?

Ivan clenched his fists and before both knew it, Alfred was down on the floor, being pinned down by an angry Russian. Alfred looked surprised as Ivan punched him, repeatedly.

"It-" Punch. "-was just a joke—bastard!" Alfred tried to explain as he hit Ivan back. Soon, Toris was also in the spur of the fight, trying to separate both of them.

It did not end well. Both boys went to the nurse while Toris was sent home. He had been knocked out by one of them. Ivan was sure it had been Alfred, while Alfred denied it and accused Ivan. Judging by the principal's glare, he clearly didn't care since both were in trouble.

Ivan cursed as he hugged his bag, which had his unharmed laptop inside. Alfred had dropped the milk carton on the floor, but of course, Ivan had not been looking. ...Oops.

The nurse clicked her tongue in disapproval as she gave the two a couple of band-aids. "You are clearly old enough to put them on yourselves as you think you can fight!" She scolded.

Alfred smiled sheepishly as Ivan merely looked indifferent. He had his laptop and he had not been too beaten, so he was fine with anything.

Ivan ignored the nurse as he placed band-aids on the cuts that had reopened from last night.

Stupid Alfred and his good aim.

"… suspended so you will have to go home."

Ivan blinked. What.

"Home?" Ivan asked as Alfred snorted at him. Ivan shot him a quick glare before he looked at the nurse again.

The nurse nodded. "You are suspended for a week for causing this chaos in the lunchroom. Go home after this."

His heart skipped a beat as he looked back down. He couldn't go home, no… His father was still there and he was probably drunk again and he might be more aggressive—

"I don't want to go home!" Ivan wailed as he tried to control his trembling hands. The nurse raised an eyebrow as she noticed that he was blinking back fearful tears. Alfred merely laughed, not reading the suddenly tense atmosphere.

"What are you saying, dude? You get to go home! Video ga-"

"Get out." The nurse snapped as she pushed Alfred out of the room and slammed the door shut. Alfred sulked at her from the door window, but obeyed and walked away.

She looked back at Ivan and tapped his shoulder. She stared as he flinched away. "Ivan, you have to go home…" She said gently.

Ivan didn't say anything. He looked away. The nurse sighed frustrated and tapped his shoulder again.

He was so sorry about what happened after that.

So sorry.

He smiled as the ambulance came to take the poor and barely breathing woman to the hospital.

He laughed when the principal led him out of the school and ran home. It was not that bad. He didn't have to feel guilty. He giggled. It was even fun with just letting out his anger. It had been her fault anyway; she had tried to send him home so his father could hurt him.

He opened the door and poked his head in. No sign of his father anywhere. Good. It was all good if he didn't have to see that bastard. He dashed through the stairs and tiptoed into his room. His laptop was waiting for him to use it again, Ivan knew.

He smiled and opened up his laptop. It hurt to move his arms, but it was not that bad. He would be laughing at funny pictures soon anyway.

Or so he thought…

"You little bitch."

"You just had to do that."

"What an idiot of a son."

"You are scum; you are never going to be good enough."

"You should feel lucky I let you live here."

Punching, kicking, stabbing… Ivan didn't feel anything was out of the ordinary at all. He didn't feel any pain as his father hit him.

It was normal. It even tickled enough to make him cry.

"Nobody will ever love you."

Wait, now that was going too far… he never said that. Ivan widened his eyes as he saw him pull out a gun. He backed down towards a wall unconsciously. His father wouldn't dare to shoot him, right? He winced as he was kicked in the ribs again. He coughed up blood. It was normal, it was normal… But the gun was not normal!

"It's about time you die." He whispered as he stomped over to him, aiming the gun. Ivan widened his eyes as a realization came to mind.

His father was _not drunk_ this time.

"Wha-What?" Ivan stuttered out weakly. His father showed off a toothy grin.

"Die." He spat as he pulled the trigger. Ivan closed his eyes, bracing himself as more tears cascaded down his cheeks. This could be normal, this could be normal…

… … …

… … …

… Huh.

Ivan opened his eyes, curiously. He looked up and gasped as he saw what was going.

Cables.

Cables were all snaked around his father's body, choking his ankles, his wrists and his neck… Some cords twisted around his mouth in a way that it was tightly secured and he could not speak. Ivan marveled at the sight and followed the cables with his sight.

"_Commence. Take gun._"

The Russian looked startled at the sound. It sounded just like… the voice from… Google Translate? Wait… It couldn't be—!

"_System cannot hold on prisoner longer. Take gun._" The laptop sounded. The webcam was even on! Ivan's eyes widened. His laptop was- His laptop was- it was alive!?

"What?"

"_Take gun. __Kill him before he kills you._"


End file.
